


trinity

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, consensual drunken sex, established nakamassu, side asexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: If anyone is going to make out on Shige's couch, he's going to be a part of it.





	trinity

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted koyategoshige, another someone wanted the return of yuuko, and someone else wanted koyama tying someone up with rope. merry christmas?

In hindsight, Shige really should have known better than to drink around Koyama and Tegoshi without Massu.

In his defense, he didn't know that Massu would not be attending until he sent a picture in the group chat of him and Nakamaru in Malta.

"Those two go on a honeymoon _every year_ ," Koyama whines as he saves the picture to his private collection that Shige hopes is not backed up on the cloud. "I'm so jealous~"

"I still can't believe they were the first Johnnys to be secretly gay-married," Shige comments after tossing back his beer. Judging by the bottles on the end table, he's on his third.

"You shouldn't say things like 'gay-married'," Tegoshi points out from where he's lounging on Koyama in a slinky red dress. "Gay people can get regular-married just like everyone else."

"It's okay when _I_ say it!" Shige exclaims, gesturing toward his entire being as though it's apparent how gay he is by simply sitting on his armchair.

He also should have known better than to drink around Tegoshi when the latter had shown up at his door in full drag proclaiming, "Tonight, I'm Yuuko!" But if there's one thing Shige knows for sure in this world of inconsistency, it's that he's not attracted to feminine things.

Koyama, however, very much is. Koyama's attracted to pretty much everything another person can do, which intensifies times a thousand when he drinks, so perhaps what Shige should have known is not to drink around _Koyama_. At any rate, Shige feels like nothing good is going to come out of this arrangement and it's all Massu's fault for not being here to neutralize the atmosphere, like his presence is enough to keep everyone's clothes on.

 _Wish u were here_ , he sends back along with a picture of Koyama nuzzling his face into Tegoshi's overly curly hair.

 _Glad I'm not_ , is the reply, followed by a fucking winky emoji, and Shige hopes it rains the whole week in Malta.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Tegoshi asks in what he likely thinks is a cute manner, using feminine speech and pouting glossy lips at Shige. "Is it because you hate women?"

"I don't hate women," Shige replies defensively. "I'm simply not interested in anything you have to offer like that."

That has Tegoshi raising his eyebrows, and Shige realizes too late that he'd just issued a challenge. "Is that so?"

"No, no, it is not," he backpedals. "You stay over there."

Koyama helpfully wraps his arms around Tegoshi. Sometimes that one can be on Shige's side. "Mm, Yuuko-chan smells good."

Tegoshi gives Shige a smug face, like he'd hunted down Koyama's favorite perfume and purposely worn it tonight to entice him. Keeping his gaze locked with Shige's, he tilts his neck to give Koyama more access, and Shige rolls his eyes when what starts as breathing in more of Tegoshi's perfume turns into lips grazing his skin.

It takes approximately five seconds for Koyama to shift into seduction mode, not that Tegoshi needs much coaxing to lean back into Koyama's embrace and enjoy the extra special attention. Shige could tell them to stop, but it wouldn't do much good and even _he_ wouldn't kick them out to travel back to one of their places in this state—particularly Teogshi.

He could also retreat to his bedroom and ignore them, but somehow that thought doesn't cross his mind.

"You're too old for this," is all he says, earning a snort from Tegoshi and absolutely no indication from Koyama that he had heard Shige at all.

"Kei-chan _loves_ women," Tegoshi says pointedly.

"You're not a woman!" Shige declares, and Tegoshi just shrugs. "You're an insult to actual transgender women right now."

"Kei-chan loves transgender women too," Koyama volunteers from somewhere in Tegoshi's hair. "Kei-chan doesn't discriminate."

Shige can't actually be mad at that, because he knows it's true and he was there though Koyama's entire pansexual journey. Defeated, he sighs and resigns himself to watching two of his groupmates make out on his couch, cursing Massu again for being secretly _regular-_ married and away on his anniversary honeymoon and most importantly _not_ _here_ to keep the sexual deviants in check.

"Besides," Tegoshi goes on, arching as Koyama's hands disappear under his dress. "Maybe I _am_ a woman sometimes. You don't get to decide my gender."

Shige instantly regrets teaching them anything about the LGBTQ community. "Even if you identify that way, I will still not be attracted to Yuuko."

"More for me," Koyama says happily, effectively diffusing the tension and Shige's internal dilemma that has him questioning whether he's actually being transphobic or not. Three beers are a little too much for coherent social justice meta, so he lets himself off the hook for tonight and promises to do some research later, when he's sober and Tegoshi's not around.

As for right now, Tegoshi's still looking at him, but Shige _is_ in his direct line of sight and there's not much else going on in Shige's apartment. The TV is off and Shige has music playing, something to bump in the background while they catch up and relax together in-between their respective hectic work schedules.

All too late Shige notices that his choice in music could also set the mood for what Koyama and Tegoshi are very obviously starting, and honestly at this point he has no one to blame but himself.

"Oh, move the fuck over," he says roughly, relocating over to the couch so suddenly that Koyama looks confused at the additional weight plopping next to him. When his brain catches up, he grins at the new addition to his cuddle party and pries one of his arms away from Tegoshi to wrap around Shige.

Five years ago, Tegoshi would have huffed at having to share Koyama with anyone, but now he just smiles sweetly and reaches out a hand to lace fingers with Shige. It feels nice and Shige thinks this might be okay after all, looking over at Tegoshi's made up face that somehow looks more angelic than when he's Yuuya.

"Are you really a woman?" he asks, because he still feels guilty and he doesn't think Tegoshi's the type to exploit something as important as a marginalized identity for his own personal gain.

"Tonight, I am," Tegoshi says firmly, and Shige believes him— _her._

"Okay," he replies, a warmth spreading throughout him at Tegoshi's grateful smile. He knows Tegoshi had a rough summer and wonders if it was about this, if Shige's recent activism had maybe planted a seed in Tegoshi's mind that grew into something too heavy to carry alone, but all Shige says is, "Yuuko-chan has become a beautiful woman."

Tegoshi kisses him. It's unexpected but not entirely unwelcome, a gentle press of her lips against his instead of eating his face. It seems that Tegoshi has gotten less enthusiastic at thirty years old, or maybe it's Yuuko who likes it slow. Her lip gloss tastes like mangoes and Shige's unusually entranced, not one to seek out strong scents but he's not exactly stopping himself either.

This is his home, anyway. If anyone is going to make out on his couch, he's going to be a part of it.

"I'm so happy," Koyama beams from above, and Shige suspects that he might actually have tears of joy from watching Shige and Tegoshi kiss right in front of him. That one always did get sentimental over the strangest things.

Shige blindly reaches for him, finding his shoulder and squeezing as much as he can manage while being distracted by Tegoshi's mouth. Neither one of them seems to want to let up, nor do they try to escalate into deeper kissing; something about the continuous press of their lips together is more intoxicating than the beer Shige's been drinking.

It's that realization that finally has him pulling back, gasping for breath more than he should be with as little as they're actually interacting. "This is okay, right?" he manages to get out, forcing both eyes open to find Tegoshi's hooded and sparkly blue. "We've been drinking, and...well...with women, consent is important."

Tegoshi laughs in his face, falling halfway into Koyama's lap while struggling to speak. "Show him...the message."

Koyama shuffles the pair of them to reach for his phone, where he scrolls through what looks like a novel of private messages between him and Tegoshi. Finally, he displays a message that reads "it would be nice to be close to Shige like that again"and Shige frowns.

"That doesn't necessarily mean—"

"I can show you the conversation leading up to that point if you want," Koyama cuts him off, his tone implying that they were talking about much more than simply cuddling and innocent kissing. "And consent is important with men too!"

"I didn't say it wasn't!" Shige exclaims, feeling so called out that he directs pleading eyes to Koyama like their leader was actually scolding him. "What about you, Kei? Is this something you wanted to do when you were sober?"

"This is something I always want to do," Koyama tells him, ramming his head right into Shige's face like the spirit of Nyanta remains inside him. "You know I'm all about member love."

"But Shige," Tegoshi says dramatically, lifting a hand to clutch at her flat chest, and Shige notices her nails are painted to match her eye makeup. " _You_ didn't consent before we started drinking!"

"I've only had three beers!" Shige replies, pointing to the end table as evidence. "You two are the lightweights, not me."

"I don't know," Koyama plays along, exchanging a gratuitous glance with Tegoshi before turning back to Shige with a disapproving face. "Maybe you better sit out until you sober up enough to make good decisions."

Now, Shige is a grown ass man and definitely does not pout and fold his arms. "Not fair," he also doesn't mutter.

"Kei-chan," Tegoshi says on cue, like they'd scripted this conversation telepathically during their elongated stare and predicted exactly how Shige would react. "I think if Shige were to enthusiastically agree to everything he wants to do with us, itemizing all possible activities, it's the same."

Shige narrows his eyes. "You just want me to say out loud that I want you."

Tegoshi grins. "Do you blame me? I never hear it from you any other time."

"Me neither," Koyama adds, and his pout is positively deadly. Shige feels like he has singlehandedly brought on the rapture whenever Koyama pouts.

"I didn't think—" he starts, the rest of his protest coming out as a sigh. "Fine. I want you both. Koyama Keiichiro and Tegoshi Yuuko—" Tegoshi's smug face fades into a real smile at the use of her preferred name "—I, Kato Shigeaki, give my consent for any physical activities that happen here tonight."

Koyama widens his eyes as much as he can in his inebriated state. " _Any_?"

Meanwhile, Tegoshi is right in his face, so close that Shige can see that her mascara is blue like her contact lenses. "Be. More. Specific."

Shige stares her down. He's a writer, for fuck's sake. He's not scared of words. "Put your mouth and your hands anywhere you want on me. I'm open to sex too, although I don't know how it would work with three of us."

"Oh, Shige," Koyama says with a light laugh that’s only a little bit patronizing. "There are _so_ many ways it can work with three."

Shige passes over how exactly Koyama knows that in favor of how Tegoshi's looking at him, like she's ten seconds away from pouncing. "Tell me again," she demands, staring hard into Shige's eyes that don't dare to even blink. "Just me."

"Yuuko-chan, I want you," Shige says obediently, and he feels it in his core. He may not be attracted to women, but he's attracted to dominance and Tegoshi has that in spades. "Please take care of me."

Tegoshi's face softens and she reaches both hands to cup Shige's face. They're soft and he leans into the touch, desperate for physical contact after admitting something so intimate, and this time he meets Tegoshi halfway. This kiss is more heated, Tegoshi giving back everything Shige throws her and soon she's taking over, licking her way into his mouth and Shige melts a little at the wisps of pleasure that coil through his veins.

"You two look so good together," Koyama tells them, and Shige feels even hotter from that low voice in his ear. "My precious members loving each other as much as I love them."

Shige thinks it's impossible for people who have been married for fifty years to love each other as much as Koyama loves them, but he doesn't want to unravel his tongue from Tegoshi's long enough to say so. He reaches out for any piece of skin he can touch and finds his hand on Tegoshi's arm, sliding up toward the defined muscles that are definitely one of his turn-ons.

Tegoshi giggles into their kiss, well aware of what he's doing. She flexes a couple times on purpose, and Shige takes the bait. Eventually, the small puffs of air he gets against Tegoshi's cheek isn't enough and he pulls back, gasping for air like he'd been underwater this whole time.

"You need to work on maintaining your breathing pace," Tegoshi tells him, like they were learning a new routine instead of making out in Koyama's lap.

"Maybe you just take my breath away," Shige teases, and Tegoshi rolls her eyes.

"Don't say sweet things to me just because you see me as a woman now."

Shige can't think of a reply to that, but it doesn't matter since Koyama swoops in out of nowhere and takes over, kissing Tegoshi so passionately that Shige wonders what the hell he's been missing out on. Tegoshi actually _whimpers_ and Shige feels it between his legs, helpless to sit there and watch as Koyama devours their youngest member right before his eyes.

Then Koyama growls low in his throat and Shige's at maximum temperature, burning up under his clothes that he has no idea why he's still wearing. It's the middle of winter and he doesn't like running the heater that much, but the three of them huddled on his couch like this is more than enough and he finds himself tugging on both Koyama and Tegoshi's sleeves, inadvertently demanding their attention as well as blatantly requesting some disrobing.

"Impatient Shige," Tegoshi says as she falls out of Koyama's mouth, while Koyama eyes Shige like he's next on Koyama's list to assault. As much as his nerves singe at the thought, he hopes he's right.

"I'm _hot_ ," he whines, lifting his shirt to wipe his face and grimacing at how much sweat ends up on it.

"Nobody's making you stay dressed," Tegoshi points out, and it's a valid statement that has Shige yanking off his shirt out of spite.

Koyama's on him the instant his shirt clears his head, his sleeves still caught on his arms as he's swept away by Koyama's mouth. He's vaguely aware that Tegoshi helps untangle him while Koyama shows him exactly what he's been missing out on, what he has purposely kept from himself with excuses of friendship and work and other things that seem ridiculous now that he's actually kissing Koyama.

"Damn," he says when they part, and Koyama smirks against his lips.

"I'm nowhere near done with you," Koyama tells him in that husky voice, and Shige feels two sets of hands on his damp skin, fingers and thumbs trailing along his arms and ribs.

He wants to lean back, but he's pulled forward instead, resituated between Koyama and Tegoshi with no active part on his own. Tegoshi wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses soft lips to the back of his neck, laughing when Shige jumps from the sharp nip just under his hairline. Koyama returns to his mouth in time to swallow his gasp, pressing Shige between them while Shige grasps onto Koyama's back for something to hold onto.

"Shige really is hot," Tegoshi comments, finger-spelling something into the sweat on Shige's shoulder that he can't understand. "I want to keep my dress on, if that's okay."

"Anything you want is okay," Koyama hisses, breaking his kiss with Shige to speak, and Shige's effectively squished when they kiss over his shoulder. He whines at the pressure, but his biggest problem right now is the mouthful of cotton he gets when he tries to press his lips to Koyama's collarbone, instantly reaching down to get rid of the shirt like it had personally insulted him by existing.

Koyama pulls back long enough to let Shige undress him, taking the opportunity to switch mouths and Shige makes the mistake of lifting his hands to Koyama's biceps. Now he's the one whimpering, his body already overstimulated and the defined muscles of Koyama's arms push it even more.

"I wonder if Shige likes this," Tegoshi says, dragging her nails up Shige's abdomen until they clip his nipples. Shige's breath hitches, his hips snapping toward nothing, and Tegoshi does it again with one hand while the other heads down to his belt. "Oh, Shige likes that."

Shige's groan surprises himself as well as Koyama, who kisses him even harder as he reaches down to tug away Tegoshi's hands. "Yuuko-chan needs to slow down or I'll have to restrain her."

That has Shige's eyes widening—he certainly hasn't seen _this_ side of Koyama before—but Tegoshi makes an annoyed noise like this happens every day. "Kei-chan is mean."

"Kei-chan likes to make it last," Koyama corrects her, and Shige can almost feel Tegoshi pouting behind him. "It's not every day that Shige lets us play with him. If it ends too soon, we might not get the chance again."

"Hey now," Shige speaks up, mildly offended. "I don't finish _that_ fast."

"You would if I was allowed to touch you the way I wanted to," Tegoshi says, her voice dripping with promise as she boldly gropes him where he's impossibly hard in his pants. Shige arches against the touch, abandoning Koyama completely to lean back against Tegoshi, the floral scent of her perfume clouding his senses. "Mm, Shige is so hard for us."

"Yuuko, _enough_ ," Koyama scolds, and Shige freezes like he's the one who went against orders. "Don't make me get the rope."

"You brought rope with you?" Shige asks incredulously. "What were you planning on doing with it?"

"Tying this one's arms if she got too handsy," Koyama answers bluntly, unbothered by the undoubtedly shocked look on Shige's face. "I think she is doing it on purpose now because that's what she wants."

"What do you two freaks get up to when I'm not around?" Shige thinks out loud, belatedly realizing that he sounds like he wants to be a part of it. "I don't like the idea of using rope on a woman though."

"I'm not usually a woman when he uses it," Tegoshi whispers into his ear, sending a chill down Shige's spine and right into his pants where Tegoshi is still squeezing him. "And you're welcome to join us anytime."

Koyama's eyes glaze over like that would be a fantasy come true, and Shige nudges him pointedly in the side with his knee. "I'm here right now!"

The declaration shake Koyama out of his mind, and he looks from Shige to Tegoshi and back to Shige before detangling his limbs from theirs and retrieving his bag from across the room.

"Don't worry, Shige," Tegoshi says, giving him another firm squeeze that has him choking on his next breath. "I already consented to this too."

"Arms up, Yuuko," Koyama barks, holding an honest to god piece of _rope_ right in front of Shige's face as he straddles Shige's legs to reach behind him. Like this, Shige's got an up close and personal view of Koyama's bare neck and shoulders, the veins that become more prominent when he exerts the strength necessary to _tie a fucking rope._

The way Tegoshi is shuddering behind him though, she likes it. She pretends to struggle, whining in true Tegoshi fashion that seems to shine through no matter what gender she is, and Shige doesn't mind the position Koyama has put him in either. If he leans up, he's pressed against Koyama's chest, his already stimulated nipples tingling from the contact.

A couple grinds and this really shouldn't be taking so long, Shige craning his neck to where Koyama's huffing above him. "Are you having trouble?"

"I don't want it too tight," he replies, sounding frustrated that the rope isn't knotting how it should be. "Massu will kill me if she has marks on her wrists again."

Shige decides not to touch that one and manages to turn over between them, immediately wishing he hadn't. For one thing, it leaves him kneeling right in front of Tegoshi, but also the sight of her in her dress with her arms tied above her head is much more enticing than Shige had ever thought it could be.

"Hi, Shige," Tegoshi says, offering a smile that quickly turns into a frown when she goes to reach for him and finds herself halted. "I can't touch you right now."

"That's okay," he assures her, because Koyama will undoubtedly touch him enough to make up for her once he finishes binding her. "Does it hurt?"

Tegoshi shakes her head back and forth, her curls bouncing both ways. "Kei-chan doesn't let it hurt."

Koyama finally seems to be pleased with the rope as it is and beams down at Tegoshi. "It's not about pain, is it, Yuuko?"

"It's about making it last," Tegoshi recites, with the air of someone who says this a lot, and Shige's not too sure he wants to know what they get up to without him anymore.

As anticipated, Koyama's hands are on Shige the instant they're free, and they feel different now that they've just handled rough rope. Now Koyama's mouth is on the back of his neck, his body pulled back against Koyama's as he's embraced from behind and he melts into it, grateful for any contact after having Tegoshi taken away from him.

"She looks good like this, doesn't she?" Koyama asks, and Shige nods. "You can still touch her, you know. Have you even touched either of us yet? Aside from our arm muscles, that is."

Tegoshi laughs. "Selfish Shige."

"I don't want to hear that from you," Shige says pointedly, his eyes raking Tegoshi's body as he decides what to touch first. Without Tegoshi's own hands to deter him, he has free reign of whatever he pleases.

Slowly, he lowers himself to hover over Tegoshi's full form, actively moving for the first time since he'd joined them on the couch. Tegoshi's chest heaves with her breaths, though whether they're from Shige's close proximity or being tied up is anyone's guess. Maybe it's a little of both, Shige thinks proudly as he presses his mouth onto her collarbone and she arches beneath him.

He can go as low as the top of her pectorals before they disappear under her dress, but both of his hands slide up the outside of her thighs. Tegoshi hadn't bothered to shave above the knee and it gives Shige a sense of familiarity, taking his time to feel the muscles without any focus on going higher. Maybe he does have a fetish.

Koyama presses his own hands down Shige's arms and joins him, chuckling when he learns where Shige's spending his time. He doesn't comment, only trails kisses behind Shige's ears and along his hairline before pulling his hands back and pressing his lips to what feels like every vertebrae of Shige's spine.

Shige gets frustrated at being blocked by sequins and leans up to kiss Tegoshi, who happily accepts him back into her mouth. His hands return to Tegoshi's arms, now stretched out from the restraints, and she trembles with each swipe of Shige's thumbs along the inside of her elbows.

"Interesting place for a sensitive spot," Shige observes, barely leaving Tegoshi's mouth to speak, and Tegoshi's snort is so unattractive that he laughs.

"I want your mouth around my cock," she says clearly, and it takes Shige a second to remember that she has one of those despite seeing it numerous times on tour.

"So vulgar," he teases her. "You shouldn't speak so crudely when you're a woman."

"Don't tell me how to fucking speak," she replies, then flashes a smile that has Koyama laughing behind him. "You don't get to decide how I behave either."

Shige files that away to research later too—has he been imposing double standards on women this whole time?—and apologizes by sitting back and pressing his lips to Tegoshi's knee. Tegoshi spreads her legs invitingly, and Shige shamelessly watches as the dress hikes up to reveal more and more of Tegoshi's skin.

Everyone and their mother knows that this is Koyama's kink, the body behind Shige grinding against him as they both learn that Tegoshi isn't wearing underwear. Shige has it on good authority that women's underwear isn't very comfortable for people who have extra parts to hold inside them, so he's actually glad to not see any. As surreal as it feels to watch those parts become revealed under that dress, it strangely fits because it's Tegoshi.

"Are you just gonna look at it, or are you gonna do something with it?" Tegoshi asks, her tone turning rough as she struggles in her binds.

"I don't know," Shige replies sarcastically. "Is Kei gonna tie me up too if I touch you?"

"No," they both answer, and now Koyama's hands are snaking around Shige's waist to unfasten his belt. "Unless you want me to," Koyama adds.

"I don't," Shige answers firmly, and that's that. Koyama gets his pants undone and Shige trips spectacularly over himself to get out of them. He wears boxers on his off days and today is no different, though he comes to wish he'd gone with briefs when Koyama seems to be using the fabric as a border in his exploration of Shige's newly exposed skin.

All of this teasing has him wanting to pass it along, so he leans down on his elbows between Tegoshi's knees and brings one sole finger to her cock, tracing the length of it while she squirms.

" _Shige_ ," Tegoshi whines.

"That's right, say my name," Shige says, following up with a pointed blow of air to Tegoshi's balls. "This is fun."

An approving laugh sounds from Koyama, who's nearly hanging off of the couch in his efforts to map every inch of Shige's skin down the backs of his legs. When this is over, Koyama may very well have made contact with a good percentage of Shige's body using only his mouth. The backs of Shige's knees tickle a bit, but Koyama doesn't seem keen on torturing Shige like Shige has been torturing Tegoshi. Probably Shige doesn't enjoy it nearly as much as Tegoshi does.

"I'm going to cock-slap you in the face if you don't touch me properly," Tegoshi threatens when Shige traces the creases between Tegoshi's thighs and groin with his fingers, then his tongue.

In response, he makes a loose circle with his hand and rests it around Tegoshi's cock, nearly getting whiplash from how fast Tegoshi moves to thrust into it.

"I hate you so much," Tegoshi moans, turning from side to side like that will give her relief. "Kei-chan isn't this mean to me."

"Kei-chan is weak to your begging," Koyama offers from the general vicinity of Shige's ass. Shige briefly wonders what he's thinking about doing back there. "I think Shige likes it."

"Shige does like it," Shige speaks for himself, watching while Tegoshi pitifully tries to rub against his hand. "I could do this all night."

Tegoshi growls in a very unfeminine way, and Shige thinks he's seconds away from her making good on her threat with no hands. He also has it on good authority that being cock-slapped in the face fucking _hurts_ , so he decides to give in and tightens his hand enough to give Tegoshi some friction.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Tegoshi gasps out with her next breath, and it seems only natural that she would be vocal like this too. "Shige, don't stop."

"Don't come," Koyama says, using that authoritative voice that has Tegoshi nodding obediently. "Shige, can I take off your boxers?"

" _Please_ ," Shige answers, helpfully lifting his ass for Koyama to do as he pleases. He watches the tip of Tegoshi's cock glisten as Koyama pulls down the last of his clothes, and something about being the only one naked has him leaning forward to lick it.

Tegoshi's resulting moan shakes the couch, and Shige glances up in time to see her bring her tied arms down in front of her face and back up again. It's driving her _crazy_ that she can't touch him, probably sink her nails into his head and guide him down to take more, and it has Shige's body breaking out into another layer of sweat despite having absolutely no clothes on.

He only jumps a little when Koyama's hands grab both cheeks of his ass, the natural next spot for him to touch and memorize. He actually does lick more of Tegoshi's cock when Koyama moves down, squeezing the backs of Shige's thighs that had been covered by his boxers and inviting air into places that don't usually feel it.

"You said I could put my mouth anywhere, right?" Koyama asks casually, like he's discussing ramen or the weather or anything that's not actually what it is.

"Yes, I did," Shige answers pointedly, his body more than open to the idea.

"Shige looks surprised," Tegoshi outs him, and Shige cuts narrow eyes up her way. "Don't give me that face. You look so much cuter with your tongue on my cock."

In retaliation, Shige flicks his tongue into the slit, but Tegoshi catches him at the right angle and thrusts up so hard that Shige ends up with a mouthful. The noises Tegoshi makes are so beautiful that Shige doesn't want to stop, sucking on the head while his fingers splay on Tegoshi's thighs to feel those strong muscles again.

"Fuck, fuck," Tegoshi hisses, and Shige has to clamp his hands on her hips to keep her from bucking up into his mouth. " _Shige_."

Shige feels pretty good about himself until he feels air between his legs, a choked moan escaping from his lungs and dying on Tegoshi's cock as Koyama's lips return to his thighs, now with a purpose. He makes it until the first kiss to his rim before jerking, pulling off of Tegoshi for reasons other than teasing.

Predictably, Tegoshi groans in annoyance, but Shige can't focus on anything but _Koyama's mouth_ and exactly where he's licking. Shige pants into Tegoshi's thigh and his grip on Tegoshi's hips have become more clinging than pinning down.

"You suck at threesomes," Tegoshi snaps. "Or don't suck, as it were."

Koyama laughs again and Shige cries out at the vibrations in such a sensitive area. Then both of Koyama's hands are splaying on his ass cheeks, spreading him open and licking even further inside. Shige can't stay still, but he also can't move; all he can do is _feel_ as Koyama keeps flicking his tongue like he's fucking Shige with it.

"Kei-chan, untie me," Tegoshi demands.

"Kei-chan's _busy_ ," Shige says pointedly, forcing his head up to glare at Tegoshi through the bangs that have plastered themselves to his face.

He feels Koyama's next laugh _inside_ him and it has him moaning out loud, digging his nails into Tegoshi's hips for some semblance of tension release.

"Shige, you're hurting me," Tegoshi says seriously, and Shige rushes to relocate his clawing to the couch.

"Sorry," he gets out.

"It's okay." Tegoshi smiles. "Kei-chan's really good at that. I understand."

Shige wonders if there's anything Koyama's _not_ good at when it comes to sex, then figures he'll probably find out by the end of the night. "Can you bring your hands down here?" he asks Tegoshi. "I'll untie you."

Tegoshi twists herself around with all the finesse of a professional acrobat and Shige takes out his frustration on Koyama's stupid rope, deftly unfastening the knot and unravelling the length to the floor. Then he brings Tegoshi's wrists to his mouth, because that couldn't have felt very good even if it wasn't tied too tight, and Tegoshi stares at him with such adoration that he's not confident that Tegoshi didn't just fall in love with him.

Then her cock is back in his face, and Shige supposes the woman has priorities. Her hands are also in his hair, gently pushing it out of his eyes, and it feel so nice that his mouth just falls open. Tegoshi has no problem feeding him her cock, and Shige's so wound up from Koyama's ministrations that he sucks enthusiastically enough for Tegoshi to moan in approval instead of whine for more.

All at once Koyama's mouth disappears, and Shige's both disappointed and grateful because he doesn't know how much longer he would have made it before begging someone to fuck him, and that's just not dignified behavior. Koyama drapes himself over Shige's back, covering him like a cape as he takes in the sight of Tegoshi's cock disappearing into Shige's mouth over and over again.

"You do that very well," Koyama praises him, and Shige preens. "I'd ask for you to do me next, but I have different plans for you."

Koyama looks pointedly up at Tegoshi, who rolls her eyes and rummages around in her cleavage before emerging with a halfway rolled-up tube. She hands it to Koyama, who pops the cap, squirts the contents onto his fingers, and rubs them together.

"I know you already said you were open to it," Koyama says into Shige's ear, "but I still think I should ask first. May I go inside you?"

"Don't make him talk!" Tegoshi exclaims, her voice unusually strained and shrill.

"I think you need a break anyway," Koyama tells her, and she huffs as she eases herself out of Shige's mouth with one hand stroking Shige's jaw.

Shige's so seduced by Koyama's voice that the latter could probably ask him to move to Siberia and he'd do it. Tegoshi's fingers feel nice on his jaw too, and he spares her a look of appreciation before craning his neck to meet Koyama's eyes.

"I would love it if you went inside me," he says clearly, taking in Koyama's heated stare that intensifies even more after he gives his consent. "Go slowly, okay? It's been a while."

"I'll take care of you," Koyama tells him, and now a slick finger is approaching the small ring where his tongue just was. "I'll make it so good, Shige."

"Kei-chan still has his pants on," Tegoshi reports, and Shige realizes he hasn't so much as touched Koyama this whole time.

"Wait," Shige says, frowning when Koyama's touch leaves him. "Kei, switch places with me."

"Kei-chan in the middle!" Koyama exclaims before following directions. Both Shige and Tegoshi are on him instantly, relieving him of the last of his clothes and Shige feels the weight of Koyama's cock in his hand for the first time tonight.

"You were saying earlier about there being lots of ways three people can do it?" Shige reminds him, and Koyama nods through his gasps and arches. "Is one of the ways me riding you while Tegoshi rides me?"

" _Shige_ ," Tegoshi chides, sporting her hands on her hips as she regards him in disapproval. "Don't just assume that I would want to do that."

Shige gives her a knowing look. "Do you?"

"Maybe," Tegoshi says noncommittally. "But either way, don't assume it!"

"I think that would be a lot of weight on me," Koyama interrupts them. "Neither of you are exactly light."

"I'm actually good without that tonight," Tegoshi tells them, then turns to Shige with a wink. "I'll take a rain check on that ride."

Future Shige is going to regret this agreeing to this, but Present Shige just nods and nuzzles up to Koyama. "I still want to be face to face with you though."

"We can do that," Koyama says, lifting his dry hand to push back Shige's hair that had returned to his face with all of their movement. It's so intimate that Shige kisses him, open-mouthed and heated and Koyama stretches out onto his back, pulling Shige down on top of him.

His hands linger on Shige's ass and he straddles Koyama's lap, bringing his knees up as much as he can with their bodies flush together. That same finger finds its way back to where it was before, but this time it doesn't stop and Shige gasps into Koyama's mouth when it presses inside him, gently stretching him.

"Kei-chan, lean up," Tegoshi suggests, and Koyama pushes up on his elbows only to be pulled back against Tegoshi. "Just because I don't wanna fuck doesn't mean I don't wanna be included."

"Mm, feels nice," Koyama sighs out as Tegoshi latches her mouth onto his neck, and Shige leans forward to get him from the front. "Ah, both of you!"

Shige feels like he should high-five Tegoshi in celebration of their successful attack, but he can't find Tegoshi's hands. Then Koyama groans low in his throat, which Shige feels on his lips, and Shige knows exactly where Tegoshi's hands are. Koyama moves his wrist faster, joining his first finger with a second, and Shige pushes back to feel more. Everything inside him yearns for Koyama, and it has since the first brush of Koyama's lips against his most sensitive area.

"That's it, open up for me," Koyama whispers, his voice positively filthy, and Shige chokes on his breath when Koyama slips in a third. "I'm about the same size as this, so whenever you want me, just let me know."

The unmistakable sound of foil crinkling comes from behind him, and Shige forces his eyes open to look down between them. He watches Tegoshi roll a condom onto Koyama and apply more lube with practiced ease, and all at once the severity of this situation hits Shige—he's about to have _sex_ with _Koyama_.

He snaps his head up so fast that he almost catches Koyama in the nose, shocking them both into giving him their undivided attention. Tegoshi's resting her chin on Koyama's shoulder, both of their hair all over the place, and Shige finds himself smiling as he realizes the effects of his drinks have completely gone.

"I'm sober now," he says clearly, "and I want you."

Tegoshi grins and the next second has Shige in Koyama's mouth for one last soulful kiss before he's out of reach. It's a bit awkward for Shige to lift his legs enough to line them up, but Tegoshi proves herself useful again by hooking her arm under one of Shige's knees, the other one held up by the back of the couch.

They both moan as Koyama pushes in, and even Tegoshi makes a noise that can't be entirely for them. She's probably grinding against Koyama's back, biding her time until she can have Shige's mouth again. As it is now, Shige can't keep his mouth closed as every inch of Koyama's cock fills him, strong arms lowering him down until he feels balls against his ass.

Incoherencies falls from his lips, nothing that can even begin to make actual words, but he grabs onto Koyama's shoulders in hopes that will imply he's okay. He can feel Koyama's concerned eyes on him, ready to pull out and call it if Shige shows the first sign of pain, but it doesn't hurt—it's just a _lot_.

"I can't read your face," Koyama says, his voice sinfully deep and Shige feels it in all of his pores.

"Give him a minute," Tegoshi says, and Shige tries to relax while Koyama rubs his skin everywhere his hands make contact. "Shige, breathe."

Inhaling feels impossible, but Shige manages to suck in some air and blows it out very slowly. From there, he calms down considerably, and he focuses his eyes to stare in disbelief at Tegoshi. "Thank you."

Tegoshi just nods, reaching out to touch Shige's arm, and Shige feels like they're both so far away right now. Changing positions is not an option though, because Koyama may not get it back in if he takes it out, so Shige leans back and tests a small roll of his hips that pulls a groan from both him and Koyama.

"Your face looks like it hurts," Koyama says.

"I think that's just his sex face," Tegoshi tells him.

"Doesn't hurt," Shige gets out. He gives up on not feeling like a pretzel and leans forward, wrapping his arms around Koyama's neck for balance as he starts moving up and down. "Feels good."

"Shige," Koyama gasps, both hands firm on Shige's hips to keep them locked together. "Shige, you're perfect."

Shige thinks Tegoshi should have something to say about Koyama calling somebody else perfect, but there's no protest and Shige pries his eyes open to find Tegoshi tonguing Koyama's ear. She catches him looking and winks, completely unbothered at having zero attention on her right now. She might have grown up a bit after all.

Shige realizes what the wink was for when he feels her hand around his cock, slowly stroking at half the speed of their sexing. Koyama groans so deep that Shige feels it inside him, his thrusts growing a little sharper as Tegoshi's touch has him tightening more.

"Shige, Shige, Shige," Koyama repeats, and it's the most beautiful song he's ever sung. Shige clings to him as much as he can, struggling to focus through the pressure of Tegoshi's hand around him and Koyama inside him. Then Tegoshi thumbs the head of Shige's cock and Shige knows nothing but lust and them— _both_ of them who are making him feel so good.

Koyama's skin feels hot to the touch, a thin layer of sweat forming from his efforts, and Shige's hands drop down to Koyama's upper arms. Koyama's next moan is laced with a laugh, and he pulls Shige toward him to flex, feeling for himself how much Shige likes it. Shige wants to keep his eyes open, but it's too good to see clearly, and he settles for blindly reaching out for them as he closes his eyes to the sensations and the rhythm the three of them are making together.

"Shige, I need to move," Koyama says suddenly, sounding urgent, and Shige halts in his actions, forcing his eyes open to regard his friend. "My back is killing me."

"Lie down," Tegoshi directs, scooting out of the way so Koyama can stretch out properly. "You're such an old man."

"Shut your adorable face," Koyama replies, looking much happier now that he's flat on his back.

Shige can also move more freely, easily adjusting to the riding angle he had suggested in the first place. "Is it okay if I keep going?"

"Yes," Koyama says, and it feels even better now. "Oh, Shige. _Shige_."

Shige passes a thought to where Tegoshi went, but then there's a dip behind him and he leans back into Tegoshi's embrace. "There you are."

"Did you miss me?" Tegoshi whispers into his ear. "I'm here now. Show me how well you can ride."

He definitely has more control this way, though he's further from Koyama. He supposes there's just no comfortable way to have sex face to face and the point is that Koyama's inside him and they can snuggle later. He reaches out in a couple different directions before Koyama figures it out and laces their fingers together, as much intimacy as they can manage like this, and Shige literally holds on as he starts to bounce.

Tegoshi's hand returns to his cock and it's way too slow, probably payback for all the teasing he'd given earlier. "Yuuko," he whispers, negotiating the best he can mid-coital. "I'll blow you if you go faster."

"When Kei-chan says," Tegoshi tells him, and Shige opens his eyes to find Koyama watching them both through narrow lids. The hand that's not squeezing Shige's is on Shige's hip, resting more than guiding, and his entire upper body is glistening with sweat. He looks positively beautiful and Shige doesn't have the words to express that right now, only show it as he continues to lift himself up and push back down, effectively fucking himself on Koyama's cock.

"You look good like this," Tegoshi says, and Shige doesn't know which one of them she's talking to. It doesn't matter as her lips are now accosting Shige's ear, her hand moving just fast enough to make him want more, and he feels the wet head of her cock digging into his back as she moves against him.

Koyama's breaths get heavier, his fingers tightening as he arches and starts to push back. "I'm close. Oh, Shige, I'm almost there."

Tegoshi takes that as her cue to _finally_ jerk him properly, flicking her wrist and squeezing the tip on the upstroke. She probably likes herself, but it doesn't do it for Shige. Shige covers her hand with his and shows her how he likes it, firm and twisting and soon he's losing his breath, all the tension accumulating in one place, and he hopes Koyama doesn't mind if Shige comes all over him because he's about to.

Koyama beats him, finishing more quietly than Shige would have expected given how vocal he'd been up until now, but Shige still feels it in the way he shudders and exhales for what seems like forever. He's got a goofy grin on his face when he pries his eyes open, regarding Shige like something akin to a god as he applies a small amount of pressure to Shige's hip to get him to stop moving.

"You are so hot right now," Koyama says, his voice all air. "Let me see you lose it."

Shige tugs Koyama up by their joined hands, and Koyama hisses as he pulls out and sits up. No longer needing to be in any particular position, Shige holds Tegoshi and Koyama close to him as Tegoshi pumps him on her own, doing it perfectly and Shige starts trembling, so, _so_ close to beautiful release.

Then Tegoshi's hand is replaced by someone's mouth and Shige arches sharply, his groan torn from his lungs as he comes hard. The loss of warmth on one side names the culprit as Koyama, who continues licking at Shige's softening cock until he's squirming and pushing him away.

Shige opens his eyes to find Koyama and Tegoshi kissing over him, sharing his taste, and Shige remembers his deal with Tegoshi. Wordlessly, he leans down to rest his head on Tegoshi's thigh and guides her cock back into his mouth, taking pride in the surprised noise she makes. Her nails return to his scalp, feeling even nicer after his orgasm, and he lets her move him back and forth how she likes it.

Koyama curls up behind him, fitting neatly between Shige and the back of the couch and stroking Shige's spine. It's strangely supportive and Shige puts more effort into his blowjob, hollowing out his cheeks and taking in enough to swallow around the head. Tegoshi's noises get deeper, her fingers tightening in Shige's hair as her thighs start to tremble beneath Shige's hands.

"Come, Yuuko," Koyama says, and Tegoshi pulses in Shige's mouth with a low groan. "Good girl."

Shige swallows and turns toward Koyama, who accepts him into his mouth and licks around more noticeably like he's trying to taste as much of Tegoshi as he can. It's enough to make Shige's head spin and he abruptly pulls out of their kiss, stretching out on his stomach as his eyes slip shut and the world resituates itself around him.

Tegoshi's no longer next to him, and he makes it until he hears dubious noises from his kitchen to open his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting another beer," she replies, flopping down on Shige's vacated armchair with a new bottle. She'd made a valiant attempt to fix her dress, but she still looks like a prostitute on the last leg of her shift. "It's only ten-thirty. Are you passing out on us already?"

"I'm _exhausted_ ," Shige whines, frowning when he sees Tegoshi pointing her phone at them. "Don’t."

Koyama flings a leg over Shige's and flashes the peace sign.

"Her account already got hacked this summer," Shige reminds them.

"It's just Massu," Tegoshi says, and Shige gives up.

Koyama rolls over on top of his back to reach for his phone, which he shoves in front of Shige's face. Tegoshi had sent the picture with the caption "we wore Shige out!"

"My hair actually doesn't look that bad," Shige comments, finding zero energy to reach up and push it out of his face.

Luckily, Koyama does it for him.

 _Gross_ , Massu messages back a few seconds later. _We're watching baking competitions on TV_ _at the hotel_.

"Only them," Koyama comments, curling up right there on Shige's back as he stares wistfully at his phone like he can reach Massu through the Internet if he tries hard enough.

"I wonder if they've _ever_ had sex," Tegoshi says, and Shige wrinkles his nose. "I know they've been married for six years, but Massu's as ace as Shige is gay."

Shige feels like he should take offense to that, but it's not worth the effort.

Both Koyama and Tegoshi's phones beep again (and probably Shige's from wherever it is), and they both coo over a picture of Massu and Nakamaru in matching pajamas making a heart out of their hands. Shige notices they're wearing their wedding rings and smiles—they don't have many opportunities to do that.

"Nakamaru has sex hair," Tegoshi reports. "Maybe they did do it."

"His hair usually looks like that," Koyama tells them. "It's not our business anyway."

Tegoshi huffs. "I don't get it."

"You don't have to," Koyama tells him. "We can still love him and just do these things when he's not around."

"What's the story with you two anyway?" Shige finally asks, lifting his head enough to not speak directly into the couch cushion. "Do you have some secret BDSM relationship or something?"

Both Tegoshi and Koyama laugh at that. "Oh, no," Tegoshi says, waving her hand dismissively. "Kei-chan and I just play around."

"Yeah," Koyama agrees. "It's convenient and fun."

"You should join us more often," Tegoshi says, pointing her beer toward Shige's face. "Build up your stamina."

"My stamina is _fine_ ," Shige counters.

"You have to admit you had a good time tonight," Koyama says, nuzzling the back of his head. "I know I had a good time with you."

"Maybe..." Shige tries to think, but his brain has checked out for the night. "Without Tegoshi."

Tegoshi gasps indignantly while Koyama wraps his arms around Shige and says, "I'm fine with having Shige all to myself."

"Whatever," Tegoshi says with a flip of her hair. "You'll come back for more. They always do."

"I love you, Yuuko," Koyama calls out, and Tegoshi makes a heart with her fingers. "I love you too, Shige."

Shige grunts. "You love everyone."

Koyama reaches for his phone to type "I love Massu!" and Massu sends back a sticker with a giant grin.

"I think..." Tegoshi trails off. "Yeah."

Shige watches her hop out of the chair and grab her bag, changing into sweatpants and a T-shirt. Then she disappears into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a clean face and straight wet hair.

"I'm Yuuya again," she— _he_ announces.

Shige blinks. "Okay."

Tegoshi grins.

"You get used to it," Koyama tells him.

"Could it be..." Tegoshi eyes Shige until Shige squirms under his stare. "Shige likes me better now?"

"I'm not attracted to you as a man either," Shige says bluntly. "If anything, I like Yuuko better, because she was very nice to me and rubbed my jaw while I was giving her head."

"I do that as a man too," Tegoshi says with a wink.

"I'm going to bed," Shige announces, nudging Koyama off of him to get up. "Don't wreck my apartment again."

"Oh, Shige, we were kids then!" Koyama calls after him.

"It was five years ago!" Shige hollers back.

"Such an old man," Tegoshi's voice carries down the hall, and Shige rolls his eyes when Koyama agrees with him.

Shige takes a quick shower to wash the sex off of him and crawls into bed, grabbing only a pair of shorts to sleep in. If he knows those guys, he'll have plenty of warmth whenever they stumble in to impose on him.

Sure enough, he wakes up squished between Koyama and Tegoshi, both of whom are snuggled close to him. Tegoshi kicks in his sleep like a dog and Koyama latches onto whoever is next to him like they're going to disappear if he doesn't hold on tightly enough. The only thing missing is Massu camping out on the couch and making breakfast.

Shige snorts as he realizes Massu will never even sit on that couch again, and that's probably for the better. Maybe they'll stop doing this at his place.


End file.
